1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing cover for a housing in which a shaft extends through the cover, particularly for crankcases and gear boxes in motor vehicles. The sealing cover includes a dynamically acting seal for the shaft and a statically acting seal for the cover flange face. The dynamic seal is composed of at least one possibly spring charged elastic sealing lip vulcanized to the cover and the static seal is composed of axially projecting, elastic sealing strips which are vulcanized into recesses in the cover flange faces. The present invention also relates to a sealing cover as it is used in motor vehicle engines having crankcases which are equipped with a flanged-on oil pan, in which, in addition to the dynamic seal for the shaft, static seals are required for two flange faces which customarily abut on one another at an angle of 90.degree.. One of these flange faces extends radially to the tight connection with the crankcase and the other flange face extends axially to the tight connection with the oil pan.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,751 discloses a sealing cover of the above-mentioned type. This sealing cover is composed of a die-cast aluminum body provided with an elastic sealing lip at its inner circumference for sealing the crankshaft passing through it. The radial flange face which is to be connected with the crankcase and the axial flange face which is to be connected with the oil pan are provided with sealing interfaces in the form of elastic sealing strips which are vulcanized into grooves in the flange faces. Additional, radially and axially extending grooves equipped with sealing strips produce a connection with the dynamically acting sealing lip, thus making vulcanization of the sealing elements particularly easy, especially in a transfer or compression molding process.